kuroshitsujifandomcom-20200223-history
Joanne Harcourt
|image = |kanji = ジョアンハーコート |romaji = Joan Hākōto |race = Human |birthday = |age = |gender = Male |height = |weight = |eyes = |hair = Light Blond |unusual features =Bangs covering right eye |affiliation = |previous affiliation = |occupation = Student at Weston College Prefect's Fag of the Red House |previous occupation = |base of operations = Weston College |status = Alive |relatives = |manga debut = Chapter 70 |anime debut = |video game debut = |japanese voice = N/A |english voice = }} Joanne Harcourt is a second-year student at Weston College.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 70, page 12 Appearance Joanne Harcourt is a young male student. He has silver blonde hair that is straight. It's cut to chin-length with bangs that cover one of his red eyes. His typical attire consists of a suit and a tie, as part of his school uniform. Personality Having been deemed as a liar by the majority of the students,Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 70, page 14 Joanne possesses low self-esteem. He is reserved and rejects the idea of being popular, claiming that his only potential is to read and nothing else.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 70, page 13 As delicate as he is, Joanne easily bursts into tears when reminded of the pitiful state he is in due to the misunderstanding of other students, but eventually regains his confidence when he becomes Edgar Redmond's Fag.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 72, page 19 He generally regards others with friendliness. Manga's Synopsis Public School Arc retrieves a book for Joanne.]] Joanne Harcourt is in the library of Weston College. He attempts to read the original version of Hegel's "The Science of Logic", but is unable to reach the top of the bookcase, and thus Mr. Michaelis, the dormitory warden, aids him. When Mr. Michaelis comments that he must be popular for reading such a challenging book, Joanne denies this, saying that his sole and only capability is reading.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 70, pages 12-13 Mr. Michaelis perceives his troubled face and suggests that they head to the chapel. There, Joanne discloses to him that Maurice Cole claimed to have given him an invitation to the Swan Gazebo, but he never received it. Later the invitation was discovered in his desk, so everyone deemed him as a liar.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 70, pages 13-14 Mr. Michaelis assures Joanne that he does not think he is a liar, and tells him to pray that this misunderstanding will clear up one day. After Maurice's treacheries are exposed, Joanne replaces him as Edgar Redmond's Fag. He socializes with the P4 and their Fags at the Swan Gazebo, and explains to Ciel Phantomhive the fundamentals of June 4th.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 72, pages 15-16 He relates with Ciel on the matter that it would be awkward to compete against friends in the upcoming cricket tournament.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 72, page 24 During the opening ceremony of the tournament, Joanne appears beside Edgar as their dormitory is introduced to the visitors.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 74, page 30 He is later selected as one of the participants in the competition roster for the first round.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 75, page 30 After the tournament, Joanne is next seen at the midnight tea party, due to his role as the Prefect's Fag. He is not seen to speak and is shocked when Derek Arden is revealed to be a Bizarre Doll and the principal is revealed to be Undertaker.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapters 81-82 He is seen being shocked at the Prefects' revelations of Derek's death.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 83, page 34 References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Manga-Only Characters Category:Public School Arc